Une perle à l'océan
by Elowlie
Summary: "Cette aventure la, les mugiwaras ne s'y attendaient pas et auraient préférés s'en passer car pour eux la vie n'est un long fleuve tranquille que lorsqu'ils la mènent de façon trépidante!" (Défis avec Linaelle, Junk'peria et Shinory)


**« Une perle à l'océan »**

**Disclaimer :**** Zoro et Sanji, toujours à notre très cher Oda :)**

**Note :**** Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure en compagnie de Linaelle pour un nouveau défi ! Cette fois-ci, nous avons Junk'peria et Shinory qui se sont ralliées à notre cause, je vous invite donc à aller les voir puisqu'elles ont bien évidemment le même thème que moi pour cet OS, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir la série au complet, non ? 8D**

**Cette fois-ci, nos contraintes sont un SanZo et des perles et pour ma part, ça se passe 10 ans après mon premier OS défi « Avant de nous dire adieu », la lecture du premier n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre cette suite mais avis aux curieux... ;)**

**Non-fans de SanZo, vous êtes donc prévenus, ne venez alors pas me chier une pendule sur le pairing, merci x)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Presque dix ans déjà que les Mugiwaras avaient renouvelé leur contrat avec les vastes océans de ce monde alors que Luffy revenait avec une mystérieuse carte... Presque dix ans que Sanji et Zoro avaient finalement décidé de rattraper tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu en se tournant autour sans jamais oser... « Presque dix ans »... Ça fait beaucoup pour un couple qui ne sait pas régler ses problèmes autrement qu'en s'insultant et se cognant dessus avant de finir sur « l'oreiller ».<p>

Accumulation de choses non résolues, il n'en fallut pas plus d'un collier de perles pour que tout ça déborde... La perle de trop pour Zoro qui venait de surprendre Sanji offrant ce dit bijou à une inconnue sur le marché lors de leur escale pour se ravitailler. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre à ce cuistot du dimanche que cette poulette rêvait d'un tel cadeau sans pouvoir se l'offrir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient de plus que lui toutes ces pintades fardées ? Rien ! Rien et tout à la fois...

Le bretteur explosa et ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour le cuisinier qui craqua, mettant un terme à leur histoire qu'il jugeait finalement bien trop chaotique. C'était plus de son âge toutes ces anicroches pour des broutilles. Il se sentait vieux tout d'un coup et n'aspirait qu'à une relation calme et tranquille, sans heurt...

C'est ainsi que le voyage avait repris et continuait alors que les réserves étaient pleines mais que deux cœurs se retrouvaient vides... Vides et meurtris... Leurs nakamas ayant bien tenté d'arranger les choses mais sans succès, chacun repartant à sa vie d'avant pour oublier, d'îles en îles, qu'il y avait eu un « eux », un « nous ».

...

Jusqu'à ce que les réserves soient à nouveau à leur seuil critique et que cette île providentielle pointe à l'horizon. « Providentielle » ?... Finalement pas tant que ça car, alors même qu'on ne la voyait encore qu'à peine, le Sunny était emporté dans un courant si fort que toute manœuvre était impossible.

L'intuition, le flair et la très grande expérience de Nami, ne réussirent pas à changer la donne. La situation était inextricable et il ne leur restait plus qu'à se cramponner comme ils pouvaient, se laissant porter par les flots, jusqu'à arriver à destination où une petite crique servant de port les avait accueillis.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, avoir vérifié que le navire se portait bien, ils avaient décidé du « plan d'attaque de la journée ». Chacun était parti vaquer à la tâche qui lui avait été attribuée puis revenu en fin d'après-midi, certains les bras chargés, d'autres sans avoir mis la pagaille et les derniers avec les informations qui leurs seraient utiles.

Informations chargées de mauvaises nouvelles puisque la malchance semblait leur coller à la peau comme le sel aux anchois... Nami leur avait donc résumé la situation.

« D'après ce que m'ont dit plusieurs personnes, nous sommes bloqués ici pour un temps indéfini qui peut varier de six à douze mois... »

Aucun membre de l'équipage ne voulait y croire mais si la navigatrice leur annonçait ceci, c'est qu'elle en avait vérifié les sources et c'est Usopp qui osa la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Mais c'est horrible ! Comment ça se fait ? »

Nami soupira, elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sur cette île, la seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'il n'y avait justement rien à comprendre...Et elle sortit une carte du coin pour leur montrer tout en leur expliquant.

« Voici l'île où nous avons accosté. Elle possède un magnétisme, très particulier et capricieux, qui la fait tourner lentement et imperceptiblement sur elle-même, entraînant des courants de plus en plus forts qui, selon le sens de rotation, attirent les navires vers la côte et les empêchent de repartir ou bien les repoussent, rendant toute approche impossible... »

Elle avait illustré ses explications par des gestes du bout des doigts sur la carte devant elle, soupirant à la fin en secouant négativement la tête alors que Luffy demandait s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de s'échapper... Ils étaient bloqués et devraient mettre leurs aventures en pause. Néanmoins, une bonne nouvelle accompagnait leur malheur : en raison de ce phénomène étrange, la marine ne s'aventurait pas dans cette partie de cet océan.

Après avoir tout de même tenté plusieurs manœuvres, dont un double coup de burst, ils s'étaient quand même tous résignés et dispersés sur l'île avec pour seul mot d'ordre de se retrouver au Sunny dès que les courants changeraient de sens...

Cinq mois étaient déjà passés. Chacun avait trouvé un job, histoire de ne pas piocher dans les réserves d'or destinées à leur voyage, certains avec plus de facilités que d'autres cela va sans dire... Et bien que leur réputation les ait précédés, ils s'étaient tous fait accepter, surtout après avoir fait le ménage de tous les pirates qui profitaient de la situation pour piller et prendre l'ascendant sur la population locale.

Il faisait bon vivre, le calme régnait et... Ils s'ennuyaient tous fermement !Cette aventure-là, les Mugiwaras ne s'y attendaient pas et auraient préféré s'en passer car pour eux la vie n'est un long fleuve tranquille que lorsqu'ils la mènent de façon trépidante ! Enfin, en apparence, presque tous... Sanji s'était très rapidement acclimaté. C'était l'occasion pour lui de « changer d'air » et d'oublier définitivement sa relation avec Zoro.

Il s'était fait engager comme cuisinier dans la petite auberge où il logeait. Cependant, quelque chose l'agaçait... Assis sur le muret de pierres qui séparait la plage de la route, il fumait tranquillement. Tranquillement ? Oui, jusqu'à ce que le bretteur n'entre dans son champ de vision avec au bras, une magnifique créature...

Fine et élégante sans être vulgaire, les cheveux d'un doux blond doré, les yeux bleu océan, une délicate mèche lui barrant le visage, une bouche boudeuse avec ce petit pli au coin des lèvres qui donne envie de la goûter, des formes généreuses mais pourtant délicates, et surtout, cet air provoquant, cette assurance et ce caractère trempé comme l'acier de ses katanas... Le bretteur était directement tombé sous le charme et elle s'était laissée charmer.

Son cœur souffrait tant... Il en avait besoin... Et elle avait ravivé cette petite lueur dans son œil unique... Si bien que Sanji s'en mordait les doigts alors qu'il avait lui-même éteint cette flamme... Mais, après tout, c'était lui qui avait ouvert les hostilités en s'entichant de cette splendide brunette aux yeux de biche quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de s'échouer sur cette île...

Le cuisinier était jaloux et il ne pouvait rien y faire, pourtant ça le bouffait lentement de l'intérieur, venant à espérer qu'ils pourraient bientôt tous repartir en mer, oublier cette île, ce qu'ils y auraient vécu... Le récupérer, pour lui seul, retrouver cette passion qui ne les avait pourtant jamais quittés... Ne dit-on pas que c'était en perdant ce qui nous tenait à cœur que l'on se rend compte à quel point cela nous était cher ? Et, là, son sang ne faisait qu'un tour devant le spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux...

Torse nu et short de bain, alors que le couple revenaient apparemment d'une baignade, le bretteur sortait quelque chose de sa poche pour, main ouverte vers le ciel, le présenter à sa « compagne » qui souriait, émerveillée en prenant le cadeau : une magnifique perle aux reflets azurés dans lesquels le soleil se reflétait.

Sanji souffla un dernier nuage de fumée tout en écrasant sa cigarette. Extérieurement, Zoro était toujours le même mais le blond savait décrypter son comportement, il connaissait les signes, il "le" connaissait par cœur... Et là, s'il ne voulait pas définitivement le perdre, c'était la dernière limite... Le point de non-retour serait bientôt franchi...

Pourtant, il était là, insouciant, sur cette île, avec elle... Pas de dispute, pas de mot plus haut que l'autre, pas de bagarre... Un doux quotidien. Une routine tranquille. Si tranquille... Trop tranquille... Il soupira alors que son cœur lui faisait mal... Il lui avait fait mal depuis le début en réalité mais n'avait pas voulu lui prêter attention. Il devait se bouger ! C'était impératif !

Le couple s'embrassait sous le soleil couchant... Fermant les yeux, il s'arracha à son observation discrète pour tourner les talons. Il ne voulait pas voir pas ça, il se doutait qu'il y avait sûrement bien pire, lui-même ne s'étant pas privé, même si souvent sans réelle envie à vrai dire... Mais entre le savoir et le voir... L'heure du dîner allait sonner et la fin de sa pause avec, il ne devait pas traîner...

Se vider la tête en ne pensant plus qu'à ses préparations, puis il aurait la nuit pour y réfléchir et demain... Oui, demain... Peut-être aurait-il alors une solution à tous ses problèmes ? Une solution à tout ce merdier qu'il avait foutu ? Il l'espérait... Il le fallait !

La soirée avait été longue, la nuit agitée et le début de matinée catastrophique...C'était encore plus perdu et peu sûr de lui, que Sanji se dirigeait vers l'armurerie où travaillait Zoro. Une joue encore un peu rougie, sa belle n'ayant pas apprécié de se faire ainsi remercier dès le lever, même pas encore habillée... Néanmoins, s'il voulait pouvoir avancer et avoir l'air sérieux auprès du bretteur, c'était par là qu'il avait fallu commencer.

Torse nu, une véritable habitude apparemment, Zoro travaillait l'acier d'un katana, le chauffant aux fourneaux, le martelant, le refroidissant... En sueur et totalement absorbé par sa tâche, il n'avait pas prêté attention au cuistot qui le regardait, observant chaque mouvement de muscle, chaque goutte d'eau salée, écoutant chaque râle produit par l'effort fourni... (moi je le vois bien là 8D)

Son cœur et ses sens s'affolaient. Comment avait-il pu le quitter ? Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser qu'il pourrait se passer de lui ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ? Se complaire dans les bras d'une autre personne ?... Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose en cet instant : ne pas l'avoir trop fait souffrir... Mais ça, et il le savait pertinemment, ce n'était que pure utopie.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps au bretteur pour apprendre le métier, son amour pour les belles lames l'ayant beaucoup aidé, ça plus sa force qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement, il enchaînait les armes, posant la dernière avec les autres, prêtes pour passer entre les mains de son patron. Se retournant alors pour boire et s'essuyer le visage, il ne jeta qu'à peine un coup d'œil en coin à Sanji.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Son ton était glacial, cassant... Il n'avait pas le temps de bavarder et surtout pas avec lui alors que le cuistot l'ignorait, faisant comme s'il n'existait pas, depuis des mois. Sanji était de plus en plus tendu et s'alluma une cigarette pour se redonner contenance. Soufflant sa première bouffée, il se lança. Pas besoin de prendre de gants, ou de tourner autour du pot, son ancien compagnon étant suffisamment énervé par sa présence.

« Je l'ai quittée. »

Il fumait tranquillement, ne lâchant pas Zoro du regard alors que ceux-ci finissaient par s'accrocher à cette simple phrase. Contact bien vite rompu par le bretteur qui s'attelait de nouveau à ses affaires.

« Ouais, et ? Ça ne me concerne pas. Maintenant dégage, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Énervé n'était plus le mot, il était hors de lui et même si personne n'aurait pu s'en rendre compte, le blond le voyait bien. Pour autant, il ne se départit pas non plus de son calme apparent, poussant le vice en s'asseyant sur l'établi, se mettant ainsi à l'aise pour continuer.

« Je ne partirai pas sans avoir eu une conversation avec toi.

- Bravo, tu viens de l'avoir, fous le camp.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Zoro. Je...

- Oh, que si, je comprends très bien, « Sanji », je comprends que tu n'es véritablement qu'un connard qui, non content d'être une plaie du monde, a décidé de venir me faire chier pendant que je bosse !

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu réagisses comme ça.

- Dans ce cas tu dois sûrement t'attendre aussi à ce qui va te tomber dessus si tu sors pas d'ici tout de suite. Alors, si Madame Soleil¹ veut bien se donner la peine, la sortie est là-bas ! »

Il désignait la porte d'un geste du pouce sans même regarder Sanji. Il savait exactement pourquoi il était là et ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il avait mis beaucoup trop longtemps à s'en remettre, encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait trouvé une femme qui lui plaisait, il souffrait encore par moment en silence et ne voulait pas recommencer...

Il était bien comme ça, il voulait juste profiter tant que ça durerait, tant qu'ils seraient coincés ici, puis passer à autre chose ou peut-être... Peut-être rester en fait, cette vie lui convenait, il en avait marre de courir les mers, ses rêves s'étaient tous concrétisés maintenant, alors pourquoi pas... Avec elle... Pourquoi pas, fonder une famille...

C'était contraire à tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui mais le cuistot avait fait tant de ravages... Ce dernier le tira de ses pensées.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait que toi, toi et rien ni personne d'autre. Je voudrais qu'on recommence, qu'on reprenne à zéro, ensemble...

- Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as piétinée... Ne viens pas pleurer maintenant, tu es le seul à blâmer, oublie-moi. »

N'y tenant plus, Sanji craqua et descendit de son siège improvisé pour attraper Zoro par le bras, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Justement ! Je ne peux pas t'oublier ! Je « veux » pas t'oublier... »

Cédant à une folle pulsion, il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras... Mais le bretteur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. S'esquivant habilement, il le plaqua rudement contre un mur, le bras étroitement coincé dans son dos. Zoro gronda plus qu'il ne lui parla, hors de lui.

« Fous. Le. Camp. »

Et sur ces mots, il le mit dehors avec force, l'envoyant rencontrer le pavé au moment où son patron arrivait.

« Un problème, Roronoa ?

- Non, aucun, monsieur partait. »

Se frottant les mains et sans un regard de plus pour le blond, Zoro retourna à l'intérieur. La conversation était close... Mais Sanji se doutait bien que ça se passerait comme ça, enfin il n'avait pas imaginé se faire jeter comme ça quand même... Pourtant, il était toujours décidé, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

Il se releva en époussetant son pantalon et alluma une nouvelle clope, il en avait besoin, avant de s'éloigner. Il allait devoir s'accrocher et trouver d'autres solutions pour le récupérer, ça n'allait pas être facile...

Un mois et demi que le blond multipliait les visites à la forge pour voir le bretteur, toujours avec une bonne bouteille, histoire d'adoucir la colère de la bête, mais à chaque fois il faisait choux blanc. Il avait beau dire ou faire, rien de fonctionnait, c'était même un miracle si parfois il ne ressortait pas de là en plongeant.

« Mais putain, Zoro ! Tu es le seul à ne pas te rendre à l'évidence ! Ouvre les yeux !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, Cook, et dégage ! J'ai du pain sur la planche, moi.

- J'me fous pas de toi, espèce de borgne ! Même ton cerveau a été amputé ou quoi ?

- Si tu veux une nouvelle leçon de vol, continue comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voie...

- Mais merde ! Tu sais où tu peux te la carrer ta leçon de vol à la con ?

- Cook...

- Cette femme, c'est ma copie conforme ! Juste un putain de palliatif affectif ! »

Et, ni une ni deux, il était dehors... Bien évidemment que Zoro n'était pas aveugle... Bien évidemment qu'il avait vu la ressemblance... Il ne voulait juste pas se l'avouer... Il était bien comme ça... Enfin, c'est ce dont il avait réussi à se convaincre et il comptait bien continuer comme ça.

Plus Sanji le harcelait et moins il avait envie de repartir avec eux. Il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir constamment sous le nez, de l'avoir constamment collé aux pompes pour le supplier de l'accepter à nouveau près de lui. C'était trop dur. Il avait eu l'occasion de se racheter et n'en avait pas voulu... Zoro n'avait qu'une seule parole et le cuistot le savait.

Mais par-dessus tout, le bretteur ne le reconnaissait plus ces derniers temps... L'autre tronche de citron n'était plus lui-même, il se rabaissait, il suppliait presque, jouait les toutous chaque jour... Non, vraiment, ça ne pouvait plus durer...

Sanji se relevait une fois de plus du parvis, trempé alors qu'il avait plu la veille et que quelques flaques d'eau subsistaient ici et là... Ça pouvait plus durer... Le courant pouvait à présent changer de sens à tout moment et il sentait bien que le bretteur s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, d'eux, de leur aventure, de la mer...

Un mois de plus s'était écoulé et rien n'avait changé, rien, sauf le sens de rotation de l'île qui s'était retrouvé traversée de part en part par un Luffy plus survolté que jamais pour rameuter son équipage, ses compagnons, ses amis... Chacun avait alors fait ses emplettes, dit au revoir aux personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées ici et qu'ils appréciaient.

Sanji avait terminé de remplir les réserves et avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse aller chercher Zoro, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, un petit objet roulant entre ses doigts. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Il avait tant espéré que les choses soient rentrées dans l'ordre avant cette fameuse date... Et voilà qu'ils allaient mettre les voiles, avec ou sans le bretteur...

C'était sa dernière chance, la dernière carte qu'il avait en main, quitte ou double... Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Zoro qui était par miracle seul en ce début de soirée. Pas étonnant, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce jour...

« Encore toi...

- Tu as pris une décision ? Tu repars avec nous ? »

Son cœur s'affolait dangereusement, bondissant d'appréhension et d'espoir dans sa poitrine, croisant les doigts alors que ses mains étaient à nouveau dans ses poches. Le bretteur soupira en repoussant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front alors qu'il sortait visiblement de la douche.

« Vous continuez sans moi.

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? C'est pas toi qui décide ! Ça fait longtemps que t'as plus ton mot à dire !

- C'est pas ce que je crois... »

Et sans laisser le temps à Zoro de continuer, Sanji l'avait gentiment envoyé traverser la pièce d'un coup de pied qui lui coupa le souffle. Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il en avait mare, si être gentil et faire amende honorable ne suffisait pas, alors il allait jouer les connards.

Le bretteur se releva, un peu sonné et le souffle court, ne s'attendant pas à ça, mais déjà le blond revenait à la charge et, le prenant à la gorge, le plaquait rudement contre le mur. Le regard décidé, sûr de lui, ancré dans le sien.

« Oï ! Cook ! Qu'est-ce qu... »

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit entre les lèvres de Sanji qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, lui transmettant ainsi tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'ici et tout ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir encore et encore s'il partait avec eux, avec lui...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Zoro pour lui faire changer d'avis. Cette soudaine brusquerie, cette sauvagerie empreinte d'une légère note de douceur qui balayaient tout sur leur passage, ses doutes quant au passé, ses craintes quant au futur... Il avait tout simplement retrouvé son putain d'enfoiré de petit ami, son nakama, son compagnon, son ami, son amant... et ne comptait plus le lâcher.

Encore moins après la scène que lui avait fait sa compagne du moment en les trouvant nus dans le lit... Jamais il ne l'avait entendu crier comme ça et pourtant, en y repensant, des disputes, ils en avaient eu... Il n'était pas mécontent de partir, vraiment pas. Rien ni personne ne pourrait remplacer « son » blondinet et ses accès de colère. Il le savait maintenant.

Tout le monde était sur le pont, regardant s'éloigner rapidement l'île avant de repartir à ses anciennes habitudes. Bien heureux de les retrouver., laissant finalement seuls les deux têtes de mule accoudées au bastingage avant que le bretteur n'y accule son blondinet, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu tripotes dans ta poche depuis tout à l'heure, espèce de cuistot pervers ? »

Sanji ne répondit rien, souriant juste en sortant l'objet qui s'y trouvait pour le lui montrer : une magnifique perle nacrée de bleu et vert...

« Bon anniversaire.

- Enfoiré... »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il s'empara avidement des siennes en représailles. Un baiser doux, tendre mais en même temps fort et intense. Comme eux. Comme leur relation. Il ne leur en fallait pas plus. Un rien pour leur tout. Une perle à l'océan.

* * *

><p>¹ : Madame Soleil, célèbre astrologuevoyante.

**Notes de bas de page :**

- Pour celles qui se poseraient la question, le choix de donner des partenaires féminines à Zoro et Sanji s'explique très simplement : Sanji a toujours été un homme à femmes et Zoro ne sera jamais que l'homme d'un seul homme...

- J'en ai profité pour glisser, un peu en retard, un clin d'œil à l'anniversaire de Zoro, ne vous en déplaise x3

Je remercie ma Mamour qui m'en a donné l'idée 3


End file.
